Hunting Pack
The following stat block is based on a wild huntmaster with a Charisma score of 10. As a rule of thumb when building a wild huntmaster, add the huntmaster’s Charisma modifier to her hunting pack’s AC and touch AC, attack rolls, damage rolls, and Reflex saves. The hunting pack uses its creator’s wild huntmaster level as its base attack bonus. Hunting Pack XP 0 '''(included with creator) N Medium construct (incorporeal) '''Init '''same as creator; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, sense fear, Perception +0 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '10, touch 10, flat-footed 10 (+0 Dex, see below) '''hp '''1/4 creator’s class level × twice creator’s Charisma bonus (if any) × the number of spaces occupied by the hunting pack '''Fort '+0, 'Ref '+0 (see below), 'Will '+0 '''Defensive Abilities '''incorporeal; '''Immune '''construct traits ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''40 ft. '''Melee '''incorporeal bites † (1d6+ creator’s Charisma modifier). The attack bonus of the hunting pack’s bite is equal to its creator’s class level + its creator’s Charisma modifier. Its bites strike against touch AC, deal full damage to corporeal creatures, and automatically overcome damage reduction. '''Space '''special; '''Reach '''5 ft. ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '—, '''Dex '''creator’s Charisma score, '''Con '—, 'Int '—, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk, CMB '''creator’s class level; '''CMD '''10 + creator’s class level + creator’s Charisma modifier (can’t be tripped) '''SQ '''beasts of the hunt, fear given form, sense fear ---- '''Special Abilities ---- '''The Art of Terror (Su): '''The hunting pack is able to use any combat feats that its master possesses. The pack does not need to meet the prerequisites of the feats in order to use them. '''Beasts of the Hunt (Su): '''A hunting pack is a group of terrifying spectral beasts, and takes a unique form rather than having the space and reach of a normal creature. When the wild huntmaster forms her hunting pack, she fills all the remaining spaces in her collective with its beasts. For each space she filled, the hunting pack gains a single 5-foot space, called a beast, to act through (treat each beast as a Medium creature for determining where it can move). It can make attacks from any of its beasts, and attacks against any beast affect the whole hunting pack. The hunting pack does not take actions on its own; it must be directed by the wild huntmaster in order to act. When the hunting pack is directed to take a full turn, it can move each of its beasts up to its speed as a move action and can make up to a single attack with each of its beasts as a standard action. When it is directed as a move action, a single one of its beasts can move and attack, and the rest do not act. The hunting pack can still take swift and free actions without being directed, if it has reason to do so. The hunting pack threatens squares as if it were in the space of each beast, though as it is only one creature, it can normally only a single attack of opportunity each round. If the hunting pack is hit by an effect that targets an area, it is only affected once, regardless of how many beasts are caught within the effect. '''Fear Given Form (Su): '''Hunting packs are formed from their creator’s psionic power, and as such, cannot stray beyond it. If one of the hunting pack’s beasts strays outside the range of its creators collective, it winks out and reappears in its creator’s space. Hunting packs have a Dexterity score equal to their creator’s Charisma score, a base attack bonus equal to their creator’s wild huntmaster level, and hit points equal to their creator’s wild huntmaster level times their creator’s Charisma modifier for each beast in the hunting pack (see above). The hunting pack cannot act on its own, and must be directed to act during the wild huntmaster’s turn. A hunting pack can share its space with other creatures or its own beasts freely. '''Sense Fear (Su): '''A hunting pack can sense all creatures within 60 feet that are currently shaken, frightened, panicked, or otherwise affected by a fear effect. This ability functions as blindsight, except that it ignores line of effect and can even sense such creatures through walls or other obstacles. Category:Source: Lords of the Wild